


Me and You

by 3luv4eva3



Series: Me and You Series [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU of season 2, F/M, Probably going to have Slight Amaya/Mick in the background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3luv4eva3/pseuds/3luv4eva3
Summary: Leonard Snart and Sara Lance. Captain Cold and the White Canary. What kind of moments does this couple during their travels on the Waverider? If you read, maybe you'll find out. Small One-Shots based on (mostly) everyone's favourite couple - Captain Canary. Takes place after Believe





	1. The Way She Acts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara flirts with all the women in almost all the different time periods they travel to. Leonard's somewhat cool with it. Maybe it's because he knows that that's how his assassin acts. Or maybe it's because he knows that she loves him just like he loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was supposed to be a small drabble ended up being more than four pages long. Good grief.
> 
> I’m thinking about just adding little drabbles for this couple and this series here and there, just to tie you guys over. I am working on a few things, got a few ideas and maybe stories planned. Whether they come into fruition is a different story.
> 
> I don't own Legends of Tomorrow.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Doesn't that bother you?" Snart's too focused on what he's seeing before him to almost not register Ray's voice beside him.

"What doesn't bother me Raymond?"

The Legion of Doom has quietened down and disappeared. Sara's decided to not let this quiet opportunity go to waste. She’s dropped the team off in 2017 Central City to say 'hello' to their loved ones.

Jax and Stein were the first ones to disappear, having headed off together to see Clarissa and Jax's mother while Mick's decided to drag Amaya off to one of his bars for a drink.

Leonard's made the woman promise to NOT bring the man home in a drunken mess. He'll make sure that Sara won't pick the bastard up when they head off.

Leonard decided to decline going to see Lisa. Having been told that her brother was supposedly dead only a short while ago, he thinks that telling her he's somehow come back alive is too much for the poor girl to understand.

Instead, the former thief decided to go to Star City with Sara, Ray and Nate. The latter has already been to see his family and is now waiting in the car to take the others back. Ray's said a cheery hello to Team Arrow and has made his way back to Leonard, albeit a little spooked over something the team told him.

The crook's been to meet Sara's father, the former police captain of Star City Police Department. Apparently, he's not only well-known in Central City, but he's more than just well known in Star City.

In fact, Sara's talked about him not _just_ to her father.

Despite Snart's colourful background, Quentin Lance has given his blessing to the couple. 'If my daughter's happy, then I'm happy' or something similar to that with a few words that he believes _weren’t_ necessary.

Ray seems to have a look of surprise on his face at Leonard’s question, "That Sara pretty much throws herself at every woman she sees despite being your girl?"

Leonard cocks his head to the side, half thinking, half watching the assassin smile and caress the innocent dark-haired woman's arm in front of her

He hums slightly before he twists his head to the opposite side as Sara laughs with the woman.

When he thinks about it, it doesn't really bother him as much as guys would think. He understands that Sara swings both ways. He gets the fact that she can't help but check out all the women around now and then. It's just her nature.

It's just how his assassin acts.

How she always acts. And that's something that he wouldn't change about her.

“No. I don’t give a damn about it at all, Raymond,” Leonard finally answers in the end.

Ray’s surprised to say the least, “What?”

Sara must of said goodbye to the woman. Because she's heading in the direction of Leonard and Ray. One's got a face full of pure amusement, the other's got his jaw practically touching the ground.

She just laughs in their faces.

When she reaches them, the blonde-haired Captain of the Legends, looks in the direction she came from, looking at the woman walking away from sight. Then she turns back with a grin, looking between the two men.

"She's got a great ass, huh?"

Leonard looks at Ray, whose jaw is ready to come off its hinges.

"Yes Raymond, does she have a good ass?"

Ray widens his eyes as Leonard helps him close his mouth. The man nicknamed The Atom just looks between the couple, his voice attempting to spit out words only for them to come out in jumbled letters, pointing between them and the woman Sara's just been flirting with.

“Wha-? I don’t? I-uhhh, I don’t know?!” Ray ends up shouting, throwing his arms up.

Sara just rolls her eyes at Ray’s reaction, pecking her crook on his cheek, “Are we good to go?”

Leonard nods, “I believe we are.” He leans down to press his lips softly on Sara’s for a moment, his hand barely touching her arm. Then he looks up at Ray, “Do we have to bring _him_ back too?”

“I thought it was Mick you were concerned about?”

“Amaya’s got an eye on him. I trust her.” Leonard pulls Sara close when a light and cold breeze makes her shiver. “I’m not so sure about this one. He looks ready to blow something in that nerd brain of his.”

Ray gives up, stomping through the snow and over to the car parked on the other side of the road.

Sara’s slightly confused, “What’s his problem?”

“He’s in disbelief that I let you flirt with all the girls and not give a damn about it,” Leonard dryly explains.

“You **let** me flirt with all the girls?” Sara laughs, “Oh honey, I flirt with all the girls no matter what.”

“Explain it how you want, he still won’t get it.” The pair decide to make their way over to the car, his arm draped around her shoulders.

“He’s weird,” Sara decides in the end.

“Aren’t we all?”

Sara smiles, looking up at Leonard, “That’s what makes our relationship perfect. Weirdness trumps all else.”

Leonard, despite being someone that isn’t too sure when it comes to physical contact with another being, brushes a loose blonde strand of hair away from the woman’s face, “I think I love you Assassin.”

The woman’s face softens, then kisses the man quickly before looking at him, “I think I love you too, Crook.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s late over where I am. I’m tired. You get the picture.
> 
> Reviews are welcomed, so is criticism. Follows/favourites mean a lot. Please let me know of any spelling errors or mistakes regarding the show.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Captain Cold's Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara’s phone has gone missing. But there’s only one person that’ll know where it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve decided that I’ll just make a small collection of drabbles based on these two because why not? 
> 
> I don't own Legends of Tomorrow.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Give it back Leonard.”

“Give what back?”

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Canary.”

“Yes you do! Now give it back!”

“Can I have a hint as to what I supposedly stole?”

Sara grumbles out a few words, throwing her hands on her hips as she stares at her crook currently sprawled out on the floor against the doorway. Looking as innocent as a puppy.

Too innocent.

“My phone, Snart.” The woman holds out her hand, motioning her fingers to bring the device back to her.

Leonard knows what she means. He decides to tease her by standing, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. He smirks to himself quietly.

“Ah-ha! See, you do have it!” Sara points triumphantly when she see’s the smirk, “Now hand it over!” She motions him to hand her phone over.

Leonard looks away for a moment, then he walks over to her, wraps his arms around her petite body and dives in for a kiss.

A kiss Sara _attempts_ to escape from, only to find herself snaking her arms around his neck. Leonard tries his hardest to draw the kiss out for as long as possible, but eventually, they have to pull away for air.

The White Canary’s eyes narrow at him, “I wasn’t asking for you. I was asking for my phone.”

“Now, that’s a little harsh,” Leonard pouts.

“What do you expect?”

“You’re really feisty when you want something.” Captain Cold finally gives in, pulling something out from his back pocket. He goes to give it to her, but when she tries to snatch it off him, he instead raises his arm in the air, the phone still in his hand.

“Hey!”

“Hey to you too.”

“Leonaaarrrddddd!”

“Careful.” Leonard dips his head down to press a kiss or two down the woman’s neck. “People might start to think we’re down here for another reason instead of just talking.”

Sara huffs, pushing the crook away but still trapped in the space between his arm and his body. Gripping his arm, she smiles dryly at him, “Shut up and give me the damn phone.”

“Your manners must have disappeared after what occurred this morn-”

“Please Leonard?!” The woman’s had enough.

With a roll of his eyes, Leonard finally gives up. He pulls his arm down and gives the phone back to the blonde-haired woman. “There. Happy?”

“Very.” Sara kisses her crook quickly before pulling away from him and heads for the stairs, pushing her phone into her back pocket.

“Do you want your wallet back too?”

The woman whips around, finding the man holding her wallet in his hand, a smirk creeping onto his lips.

Sara sighs and grumbles, “You really are one hell of a thief.”

“That I am,” Leonard smiles, walking up to his assassin. She’s on the third step of stairs that lead back up to the hallway. So currently, she’s taller than him. He looks up at her with a stupid grin, “Tall enough yet?”

Sara leans onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck, “Shut up, put my wallet back, and kiss me, crook...please.”

“Of course, assassin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was supposed to have either Jax or Ray being in the cargo bay with them, but with them not actually realising that they were there. But I decided nah. Maybe in a future drabble.
> 
> Reviews are welcomed, so is criticism. Please let me know of any spelling errors or mistakes regarding the show.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Sara's Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara gets drunk and reveals some truths to Leonard and the surprisingly and mostly sober Mick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still obsessing over Prison Break. It’s the only reason why I haven’t been posting here recently.
> 
> Supergirl, Flash, Legends of Tomorrow and Arrow start up again this week. Something tells me things are gonna get real interesting this year. So happy to have these shows renewed for another year anyway. 
> 
> These certainly helped me see life differently. They do have an affect on people in the real world.
> 
> I don't own Legends of Tomorrow.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Did I tell you that my ex's sister killed me by shooting me with an arrow...or three..."  
  
Leonard chuckles slightly, "No, you did not tell me that."  
  
"Oh?" Sara hums with a pout, "I thought I did..."  
  
It all started when Mick had grabbed a bottle...or five and had taken them to the bridge to grab Sara's attention. After all, Leonard had been complaining about how his girlfriend's time has recently been wasted by her attempts to find Rip.  
  
And the longer it took, the more pissed Leonard was starting to get.  
  
So much that even he's been complaining to Mick.  
  
And the arsonist was getting quite sick of it.  
  
Hence why, the bottle of drinks.  
  
But neither them expected Sara to drink more than just two bottles.  
  
After more than a few hours, Leonard decided that she had enough and urged Mick to help him get her to the quarters the couple had been sharing since his return.  
  
Mick shakes his head, "Just where the hell do you come from?"  
  
"Star City!" Sara yells with a giggle, raising a hand, "Where everything bad happens!" Her arm falls back around Mick's shoulder.  
  
"So we've heard."  
  
"It's really not a bad place though," Sara hums with a small hiccup, "It is my home after all..." Her tongue rolls the 'l' for a few seconds. Then she looks between the two men, narrowing her eyes, "You two didn't steal anything from my city, did you?"  
  
Leonard laughs awkwardly, "You really need to get some sleep, Sara."  
  
"No I don't!" The woman argues, forcing herself away from the men with a stumble. She spins around to look at them, nearly falling over, "I'm...hic, okay."  
  
"I thought you said Sara could handle her liquor?" Leonard asks quietly to his friend.  
  
"She can."  
  
"Not tonight obviously." There's a small growl evident in Leonard's voice. It's obvious that he's not impressed with his friend's decision of getting the drinks involved.  
  
"Ehh, she needs it. She's been too busy trying to find Rip. And you complaining about it isn't doing anything."  
  
"You can run along and find your little Foxy friend if you want. I can keep an eye on Sara."  
  
"It's _Amaya_ , Snart." Leonard just smirks at the correction Mick makes. "And she's been thinking about Rex lately. She told me that she wants to be left alone."  
  
"That's what they all say, Mick," The former criminal shakes his head, "What she really wants is for someone she cares about to comfort her."  
  
"No one told me that Mick has a crush on Amaya." The two men look at Sara, who's pouting at the information that she's only just found out. However, there's a twinkle in her eye that sparks trouble.  
  
"That's because it's false. I don't have a crush on her."  
  
"Denial!" Leonard coughs.  
  
"Shut up, you bastard."  
  
"Heeeyyyyy!" Sara half growls, half moans as she stumbles to her current love interest, falling into his side and wrapping her arms around him, "Don't pick on himmmm...Only I'm allowed...to do dat!"  
  
"I'd hate to see what she means by 'picking on you'," Mick grumbles.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
"I really wouldn't, Snart."  
  
"Honeyyyy," Sara whines, looking up at Leonard, "I have to tell you something." Both her tone and her face are serious. If someone who didn't know none the wiser appeared and heard her, they wouldn't have known that Sara was currently in a drunken state.  
  
"What is it?" Leonard asks unsurely, stroking the woman's cheek.  
  
"I still check out the girls," The woman admits, "Their asses look pretty good now and then."  
  
Leonard struggles to contain his laughter while Mick smirks.  
  
"What?" Sara asks innocently.  
  
"I know you do Sara."  
  
"Really?" She cocks her head to the side, "Cause I didn't!"  
  
Leonard shakes his head and looks at Mick, who let's out a laugh.  
  
"She's not too smart when she's drunk, is she?"  
  
He gets a kick to the leg as a response.  
  
"OWWW!" Mick swears once or twice, much to Sara and Leonard's amusement, "I just got kicked by a drunk woman."  
  
"That's gonna bruise your ego," Leonard smirks.  
  
"Just get your girlfriend to your bedroom so I can go and finish off those bottles."  
  
Leonard rolls his eyes and grab's Sara's arm, wrapping it around his shoulder, "Come on Sara, we're not at the bedroom yet."  
  
"Did I tell you about Felicity? She's as cute as a button!" Sara slurs.  
  
"Who's Felicity?"  
  
"Some I.T girl back in Star City," Mick replies, "She used to be Queen's girl before she found out that he had a son from a past relationship. Rumour has it she also made out with the Flash too."  
  
Leonard snorts, "Barry Allen? Hell, what's up with the world?"  
  
"Mickey here told me you were-" Sara hiccups before continuing. "-That you were obsessed with The Flash." She shrugs slightly, leaning her head against his shoulder. "If Barry was a few years older, then I would consider him as somebody that I'd date, ya know? He's cute, and he babbles a lot too."  
  
Leonard's in disbelief, "What?!" Then he looks at Mick with an unimpressed look and mutters, "We are NEVER getting Sara drunk again."  
  
Mick only shrugs sheepishly as a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how this little drabble ended up where it did, but I suppose that’s what happens when you haven’t had much sleep and it’s pretty much ten thirty where you are.
> 
> Reviews are welcomed, so is criticism. Please let me know of any spelling errors or mistakes regarding the show.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. The Tough Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Sara answer the tough questions they ask each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually typed this up last night, but I wasn't feeling up to staying up for another half an hour to post this.
> 
> I was listening to music and this appeared. Is there anything more I must say?
> 
> I don't own Legends of Tomorrow.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Is it weird?"

Leonard looks down at the figure snuggled up in the small gap between his body and his arm, slightly confused, "What?"

"Did you think that you'd be here, as in right here?" Sara questions further, looking up slightly.

Leonard sighs, "Honestly, Lance, I didn't even expect that we'd even get this far."

"Really?" Her eyes sparkle with interest, wanting him to continue.

"Mmm-hmm." The former crook sits up on the bed. "Every time I attempted to flirt, you shut me down like a freezer door closing during a cold winter's day."

The woman rolls her eyes, knowing that sentence to be a reference to his own persona, "How long did it take for that one to come to mind?"

"Less than an hour ago, I swear."

She laughs.

For some reason, it's nothing but a sweet, familiar tune to him. A song that he could play on repeat all day.

She sits up, her shoulder bumping his as starts doing up her shoelace that's so happened to become undone.

"Is it weird for you? Being where you are now?"

"I wasn't even alive two years ago," Sara tells him. She lets out a huff, "Life is so..."

"Supernatural?"

Her head wipes around to face his, "I was gonna go with weird, but that too."

"They mean the exact same thing."

"Shhhhh."

Leonard lets out a small chuckle as Sara gives up on tying up the shoelace, finding it hard to concentrate when the man she's sitting beside keeps bumping her hands whenever she tries to tie up a simple knot.

"Did you think that you were going to die when you sacrificed yourself?" Leonard's face turns serious when she asks _that_ question.

It actually catches him off guard.

And that's weird, considering that the former crook is _never_ caught off guard.

He actually has to think about it for a moment.

His silence prompts Sara to look at him with slight concern, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

Leonard quietens down the woman with a finger to her lips, something that she has to get used to since their relationship began, "No, no, it's fine...I just haven't really thought about that moment for a while."

"You don't have to answer it."

He doesn't even say a word as he thinks about it. The final moments - Mick sacrificing himself for Ray who was supposed to die to begin with, knocking Mick out to take his place, a stolen kiss from a certain canary…

" _There are no strings on me."_

"I was prepared to die," He finally says, looking down at Sara, "I mean, I felt that if I had to die at some point, right...then would've been perfect."

"Perfect?!" Sara sounds a little shocked when she hears the word.

"I am one hell of a thief, aren't I?"

There's a grin appearing on her face, letting out a small laugh, realising what he means, "Oh not this again."

"Admit it, I am."

"Oh I don't need to admit, crook."

"Do you want me to give back your phone, assassin?" He holds up the device with his one hand, his other wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"You remember the last time you stole something off me?"

There's a grin and Leonard seems to nod quite eagerly.

"Haven't I already admitted this once before?"

"Yes, but hearing it more than once it's quite convincing."

"Okay, you are one hell of a thief," Sara relents with a smirk, seeing Leonard's grin disappear, "As an 'assassin', I guess you stealing a kiss from me when we thought it was the end wasn't my finest moment." Then she holds out her hand, "Now hand over the phone."

The sneaky grin on Leonard's face forces Sara to shake her head when she realises that the phone is no longer in his hand, "You're a piece of work, Cold."

"I do my best, Captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one excited for the rest of this year with all these shows? I mean, for a start, Captain Cold is coming back this week and who isn't going to be excited for that?!
> 
> It's gonna be one hell of a thriller come the season finales, that's for sure.
> 
> Reviews are welcomed, so is criticism. Please let me know of any spelling errors or mistakes regarding the show.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Sick Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary - After the latest mission, Sara ends up getting the flu, much to Leonard's amusement… until she demands that he take care of her. Oh dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by me currently feeling under the weather for the last few days. Feeling a lot better though.
> 
> I don't own Legends of Tomorrow.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Stop laughing! It isn't funny!” Sara’s voice is hoarse as she coughs and sniffles.

Leonard stands in the doorway of her room, watching the current Captain of the Waverider lie in her bed on the other side of the room, covered in blankets. The smirk on his face tells it all, but really, it's his eyes that show the most concern.

He looks away briefly, “I'm not laughing because you're sick, Lance. I'm amused by the fact that the same woman who was **twice** taught by the League of Assassins can be knocked down by the common cold.”

“ ** _Mr. Snart, what our Captain is experiencing is more than the common cold, I'm afraid. In this time, no vaccinations were available to treat this sort of flu. For the meantime, I cannot prescribe Miss Lance with anything until we are back in the time stream._** ”

“And until I'm back to full health-” Sara pauses to cough, which lasts nearly a full minute, much to her frustration and Snart's further amusement. “-We're not going anywhere.” She groans loudly.

“You know, you didn't have to finish that sentence. I think Gideon and I understood what you were trying to say.”

Leonard's very grateful for the fact that it's a pillow Sara chucks at his head instead of a knife. Despite her current state, her aim is still as sharp as ever.

He smirks however, catching the pillow with both hands, “Ouch.”

“Shut your mouth.”

“Make me.” The angry glare that's thrown his way is actually enough to make him close his mouth.

Then her expressions softens, her voice almost begging as she asks, “Can you take care of me?”

Leonard Snart’s face hardens in surprise, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly parted.

_What?_

Although he really does care about this woman, taking care of someone when they're sick wasn't something he agreed on. Even when his own little sister was sick, he barely helped out then.

Something about the germs...

He looks away once more, down at his fidgeting hands, “I don't do colds.”

“Your nickname is Captain Cold. I beg to differ,” Sara dryly points out.

“Yes but that's because I have soft side for things cold. Having a cold is different.”

“You signed up for it when we got together.”

“I don't remember signing on the dotted line.”

“Leonard freakin’ Snart.” She grumbles. Although he knows that Sara didn't actually say the middle word, Snart likes to think she did.

Sara Lance is always hot. But in this state, her being… grumpier than ever, is somewhat a turn on for the crook.

Of course, telling her that now will only torture him further.

Leonard looks back at her, the latter looking at him and waiting for his response to her question. Her eyes wide as dinner plates, silently begging for the man to agree to take care of her.

Finally, he says, “Fine, what do you need?”

The smile on her face makes him beg in his mind that taking care of her will all be worth it.

“Get me a glass of water please.”

Leonard turns on his heel, already heading out to fulfill Sara’s request.

* * *

_**Two hours later…** _

“I’m cold!” Sara whines, her body shivering as she looks over Leonard lounging on her chair at her desk.

He looks up from his cold gun, notices how much she’s shivering, and jumps to his feet, the cold gun forgotten as he walks up to her bed, “Okay, okay, settle down.” Captain Cold brings up two blankets, burying the tops of them underneath her chin. He runs a hand over her forehead, “Better?”

“Slightly,” she only grumbles, although her teeth start to not chatter as much.

“Good.” Leonard turns and heads back to the desk.

He’s only able to sit down on the chair when Sara yells once more.

“Hot! I’m hot!” He’s up so fast, he could rival Barry Allen's, aka the Flash’s, speed as he helps Sara pull the blankets off her, trying to not get kicked himself in the process. Then, when she’s settled once more, he runs a hand over her forehead again. He picks up on how warm she is and nearly races to the bathroom to wet a flannel.

“What are you doing?” She asks with a sniffle.

“You’re forehead’s a bit too warm for my liking.”

“Well that’s not a surprise,” she groans, “You despise the heat.”

She nearly leaps out of bed when something cold and wet is thrown onto her face, covering her forehead and eyes.

“You know what to do if you need something.”

Sara closes her eyes, listening to Leonard’s footsteps fade away before hearing the squeak of her chair as he sits down on it.

Deep down, the woman’s finding it hilarious that Captain Cold is actually taking care of her. She wants to thank him already, even though she knows this flu that she’s caught is going to last longer than just a measly two hours.

“Len?”

The chair squeaks as he turns in it, “Yes?”

“I’m cold.”

* * *

_**Two days later...** _

“Can you fix up my pillows please?”

Snart grumbles, but doesn’t make any other noise as Sara sits up, allowing him to grab the one she’s been sleeping on and adjust it further upwards so she can sit up instead on lying down.

For two days, he’s been at her beck and call. For two days, she’s made him do whatever she damn well wants. And for two days, he hasn’t been able to complain about it considering the fact that he know’s she’s keeping a knife or two somewhere in her bed.

Then again, for two days he himself hasn’t had the want to not help her.

“You can’t do this yourself?” Leonard asks, although he knows the answer.

Sara sniffles, “I’m **sick** , Leonard.”

Leonard huffs, putting the pillow back and stepping away from the bed, “Must you be so demanding?”

The next thing Snart knows is that she’s got a grip on his collar and their lips are barely touching.

Now Leonard’s really complaining inside his head.

“Be a good boy and go get me some ice cream, _please_.”

Snart cocks his head to the side, the corner of his mouth twisting up, “Oh Canary, I thought I heard you say once that you preferred the bad bo-”

“French Vanilla,” She snarks, letting go of his collar as she pushes him away, “Chocolate sprinkles too.”

The smirk on Snart’s face has yet to disappear, much to Sara’s frustration, “ _What?_ ”

He thins his lips for a moment, a thoughtful expression crashing over onto his features as he decides on another way to stir her up. Then he turns around, waving his hand around as he speaks, “Vanilla, chocolate sprinkles. Gotc-”

“ **French** Vanilla and chocolate sprinkles,” Sara corrects him with a growl.

Snart pauses in the middle of the room, looking of his shoulder slightly, “Ahh right, sorry. My mistake.” He begins walking again. “French Vanilla, no sprinkles.”

Again, Snart’s thankful that’s only a pillow Sara throws and hits the back of his head, “If you do that one more time, I’ll drill it into your brain so you never forget.”

Leonard pauses as the doors slide open, licking his lips, “Trust me, Lance… this is only the beginning.”

Sara only groans at the response when he disappears and the doors slide shut.

* * *

“So… Sara’s sick?”

“Yep.”

“And… you’re taking care of her?”

“Yep.”

“And she’s got you getting her a bowl full of ice cream and sprinkles? And that’s not even the start of it?”

Mick laughs loudly, stopping Ray from asking another question when he plants his bottle of beer down onto the table, “Boss! You got yourself whipped!”

“Shut your damn mouth, Mick,” Leonard warns.

Amaya looks at Mick with a confused expression, “What does that mean?”

“Don’t you dare tell her what-” The man turns around too late, finding Mick whispering in Amaya’s ear, “-It means…”

The dark-skinned woman’s face changes from confusion to a surprise and somewhat shocked expression. Then, as Mick finishes what he’s saying and leans back into his chair with his feet back up on the table, she looks up at the former crook with pure amusement.

“Oh yeah, you really are getting whipped!”

Leonard rolls his eyes, looking at Ray, the only one who doesn’t have a beer in his hands. The man looks back at him, raising his arms innocently, “What?”

“Thank you Raymond… for keeping your mouth shut.”

Ray grins, nodding his head, “You’re welcome Leonard.”

The former crook looks at him carefully. The man’s planning something and Snart can see it. But for now, he just grabs the bowl now filled with ice cream and sprinkles as well as a spoon, making his way to the doors of the galley.

“Oh and Snart?”

The man turns at Ray’s call, finding him with his body half turned and looking at him as well as Mick and Amaya. Then he smirks, “Gideon, you wanna help me on this one.”

The crack of a whip is heard from the AI...as well as Ray making the action as if he really did have it in his hand.

Mick laughs loudly once more, Amaya joining him as Leonard breathes in deeply to stop himself from grabbing the cold gun sitting on his leg. His face emotionless as he stares at the man who owns the Atom suit, who’s grinning at the sight.

“You better make sure that the next time I see you, I don’t have the cold gun with me.” With that said, Leonard turns once more storming out of the galley.

And as if that wasn’t enough, Gideon also decides to slam the doors closed to wind the former crook up further.

“Gideon! Must you?!” Is all that’s heard on the other side of the door.

Amaya continues laughing while Mick sits up properly, clasping Ray on the shoulder, “I don’t like you sometimes Haircut, but the look on Snart’s face has certainly made my day.” Then he holds out his empty bottle of beer, planting it in front of Ray, “Now, go get me another six pack of beers.”

Ray stands quickly, his chair falling back behind him, “Yeah, sure thing.”

Amaya chuckles quietly, watching Ray go around the counter and mutters, “Whipped.”

Ray snaps around at the mutter, a face of horror while Mick’s laughter continues. And to add insult to injury, Gideon plays the whip cracking sound once more.

* * *

When the doors slide open to her room, Sara raises an eyebrow at Leonard’s pissed off facial expression. Dropping her book onto her lap, she asks, “Who ticked you off?”

“I’ll give you one guess.”

The White Canary half laughs, half coughs as she sits up, “Ray?”

Snart nods, “And not just him.”

“Mick’s involved, isn’t he?”

“And Amaya.” Leonard sighs as he leans up against the bed, the bowl of ice cream placed beside Sara. “Mick complained when I started making friends. And now look!”

He waits for Sara’s response, but finds her digging her spoon into the bowl. Looking up, he finds the woman in some sort of relief, her eyes shut as she takes in the taste of french vanilla in her mouth and down her throat.

She opens her eyes to find Snart, an amused expression on his face while hers is covered with innocent confusion, “Hmm?”

Leonard rolls his eyes, “I said, Mick complained a lot when I made friends. Now look where he is. He’s got two best buds in Ray and Amaya. How about that, huh?”

“Are you listening to yourself?” Sara asks, “You say that Mick’s the one complaining but you can’t talk the talk either. You’ve been complaining just as much!”

“Have not!”

“Have too!”

Leonard narrows his eyes at the woman, his hands interlocking, “You shouldn’t be whining about my complaining. The only friend I made was you.”

Sara’s ears perk up, “Was?”

“Well, technically, you’re not really my friend now.”

“Leonard Snart, are you _finally_ deciding on whether or not to refer to me as your official girlfriend?”

“I’d take you a lot more seriously if you weren’t lying in bed stuffing your face with ice cream,” Leonard dryly answers. Sara only rolls her eyes at the answer. Then he stands up, placing his hands palms down onto the bed, “But, if we’re being serious now, then I guess this is me calling you my official girlfriend. If that’s what you want, of course.”

Sara actually smiles, the faint redness of a blush appearing. She pats the space beside her, “Get up here you!”

He does what he’s told, getting up on the bed as she moves over slightly. He stretches his legs out and wraps an arm around her shoulders when she snuggles into his side, her head on his chest. She closes her eyes, “Who are you and what have you done with Leonard Snart?”

Leonard grins, “People change, Sara. You’ve changed, I’ve changed. Hell, even Mick’s bloody well changed.”

Her face sours, “You couldn’t keep him out of this conversation could you?”

“I needed an example!”

She laughs once more, snuggling deeper into him. Then looks up at him, “You know what would be funny?”

Captain Cold mirrors her grin, “What?”

“If you got sick too.”

His face sours, “I will not be happy with you if you end up giving me your germs.”

Sara looks back down, her head pressed against his chest as she smirks quietly, “Oh don’t worry, Lenny. I won’t give you my germs.”

* * *

_**A few days later…** _

“How you doing?” Sara singsongs, leaning up against the doorway.

“Terrible. I haven’t felt this crap since I got the worst part of a beer bottle jammed into my gut when I was kid.”

“I bet you’re wishing you were stabbed instead of being curled up in here, huh?”

Leonard sits up, looking at her, “You’re funny Canary. Just keep your damn mouth shut.”

“I’d take you seriously if you weren’t stuffing your face with plain chocolate ice cream and lying in bed,” She mimics.

Leonard drops the spoon back into the bowl, planting it beside him, “You’re hilarious.”

“I know I am,” Sara grins, wandering into the room to grab the bowl.

“I see that you’re looking a lot better.”

“I’m feeling it too,” Sara agrees, resting her arms on the bed as she looks up at the crook, the bowl in hand, “You need anything else?”

Snart coughs, “Painkillers and some water will do me some good.”

The White Canary cocks her head to the side, an unimpressed look on her face, “Now, now, you can’t rely on drugs to make you feel better, Lenny.”

“How else am I going to stop the throbbing in my head?”

Laughing, Sara turns around and heads to the door, “So water, no painkillers?”  
  
“Canary…”

“What?” She innocently asks, pausing in her tracks, “Did I miss something.”

“Water, **painkillers** please.”

She smiles, looking over her shoulder, “Of course. Anything for my boyfriend.”

Snart brightens up when he hears the Captain say that. But before he can question her about it, she’s already out the door.

Slumping back into the bed, he rubs a hand over his face, “Ughhh, next time I won’t let her play around with the cold gun while she’s having a coughing fit over it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be a lot longer than I imagined it. But oh well, it’s done now.
> 
> Reviews are welcomed, so is criticism. Please let me know of any spelling errors or mistakes regarding the show.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
